This is a P-20 Cancer Center Planning Grant application by the University of Maryland Greenebaum Cancer Center directed by Sanford A. Stass, M.D. It is a 130,000 sq. ft. integrated Cancer Center with inpatient and outpatient facilities; 35,200 sq. ft. research space; space for shared services, community outreach, education, data management, administration and philanthropy. The Director allocates all research and clinical space, recruits research and clinical faculty, and administers a budget of $45 million. There were 15,000 patient visits in 1998 (14% over 1997) and 1,198 clinical research protocol registrations (1994-1998). The Center has seven organized research programs with leaders: Molecular Biology and Genetics (Peter Melera, PhD) identifies genetic changes with establishment of malignancy and relevant protein structure/action to design inhibitors for therapy. Viral Carcinogenesis (Robert Gallo, MD) focuses on critical mechanisms by which viruses cause cancer at the molecular level. Breast (Amy Fulton, PhD) integrates research in steroid hormones and growth factors and their receptors, angiogenesis, and immunology with clinical research. Prostate (Angela Brodie, PhD) research on hormone and growth factor regulation, unique metabolic pathways and apoptosis support a theme of new therapeutic targets. Aerodigestive (Stephen Meltzer, MD) focuses on early genetic events, with translation to hereditary factors, early detection, prognostic markers, chemoprevention and therapy. Experimental Therapeutics (Douglas Ross, MD, PhD) performs translational research in developmental therapeutics, drug resistance, mechanisms/biological consequences of drug action with integrated clinical investigations. Cancer Prevention and Control (Claudia Baquet, MD) integrates interdisciplinary population-based research to include epidemiology, surveillance, and health services/outcomes especially in minority and underserved populations. Shared Services support these programs. Total funding of Cancer Center investigators is $14,980,170 ($12,201,962 NIH). The P-20 is a crucial landmark and will provide support to advance programmatic activities and enhance translational research towards the goal of a P-30 Grant Award.